


Broken

by RottenArse



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenArse/pseuds/RottenArse
Summary: Joker disappears after months of not seeming like himself.Will Batman be quick enough to save his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick extra warning, this fic contains potentially harmful subjects such as suicide and depression, read at your own risk.  
> Thanks, i hope you enjoy my work!

After almost a month without word from the Joker Batman started to worry.

Of course he didn't mind the Clown taking a break, in fact he appreciated it, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He brushed off the feeling and decided that the guy was just taking a little extra time planning his attack on gotham this time. As he got ready to get some sleep for the first time in a week his mind wondered to the last time he saw the mad man.

It was raining heavily. The clown spoke in a deadpan and almost emotionless voice as he explained his plan. Rob a bank and... that was it. He wasn't prepared for batman when he showed up and he had already killed everyone to use as a hostage. He only got away from the masked vigilante because Harley Quinn yanked him into their getaway car at the last second, yelling that this was his last chance but the man didn't seem to care as he stared vacantly at Batman and rose a hand slowly, as if to wave goodbye but it dropped to rest on his legs before he could.

He blinked quickly, shaking his head knowing that if he wanted to sleep he had to get the clown out of his head, he sank into his expensive bed and was out like a light due to his inconsistent sleeping hours.

He didn't notice his window slowly creak open.  
He was to lost in dream world to see the thin man in the centre of his room.  
He didn't hear the hushed words...

"Goodbye Batsy. I'll see you on the other side." 

And he didn't feel the quick kiss on this forehead.

  


* * *

Bruce woke with the feeling of dread sitting heavy in his stomach. He'd been dreaming about Joker... the man always looked weak and vulnerable without his makeup and even though he'd only seen the man without his getup a couple times the image was still burnt into his mind, he looked so human and fragile...

The billionaire shivered at both the subject of his thoughts and the strange coldness of his room... He didn't leave the window open...

He jumped out of bed and rushed to the window that was wide open letting in the cold, smoggy, gotham air and looked around quickly before slamming it shut and searching the room for missing objects, blood, a body, anything and he froze as his eyes fell on a tattered piece of paper that sat on his bedside table, it seemed harmless enough so the man reached for it, wondering which villain left the note, probably not penguin based off of the tattered rather lazy appearance of the note and definitely not joker, he would have done something way more flashy then a colourless note... right?

He as he read the note he couldn't hold in a gasp. his eyes widened and his breathing picked up. The note dropped to the floor and he was pulling on his batsuit before he could think.

The colourless note read:

"Hey batsy,

Ive figured out your biggest secret. Batman is bruce wayne.  
Ive spent night and day working to Figure you out but you haven't let you thoughts linger on me long enough to see what is so obvious. 

_It's not fair._

I'm going to take my life at 12:00 Pm. I'm going to let myself fall from wayne tower.  
You can try to stop me but unless you tell me _my secret_ i will struggle and fight you until i die.

See you there (Hopefully)

~Joker"


	2. Chapter 2

He sprinted through the rain, ignoring the way it ran through all of the tiny cracks in his batsuit.

After checking the roof quickly for the clown and finding no sign of him he headed straight to who he thought would know everything there is to know about the criminal. Harley Quinn.

He knocked twice and after a minute of silence he got ready to kick down the door only for it to swing open to reveal a teary eyed Harley, looking at him with her eyes full of hate, to her left stood an also vaguely angry but concerned Ivy, gripping Harleys arm as if she was going to jump at the bat any second, which she probably was.

"What do you want." Ivy whispered in a way that was supposed to be threatening but didn't come out quite right.

"I need as much information on the joker you can give me." Harley opened her mouth, ready to deny such a stupid request but batman interrupted her before she could.

"Please. It could save his life." The maniacs mouth closed and she slowly nodded.

They talked for about an hour, the girls being rightfully defensive about a few questions was annoying but it seemed necessary so he left it.

"Was the Joker the subject of any kind of abuse in his younger years?" Harley looked vaguely uncomfortable but answered quickly

"Yeah, all sorts....mental, physical, se-" her hand slammed over her mouth and she stiffened, her eyes widening as they filled with tears. Before Ivy attacked the man for upsetting her girlfriend Bruce decided to quickly thank the girls and hurry to his next stop that could save his enemys life. 

  


* * *

Arkham was just as cold as he remembered it. He tried not to stay too long because of how the place seemed to make cracks in his stone cold vigilante persona, making him jump at noises, see things in the corner of his eyes and such. 

Batman knew his way around and found the information they had on Joker quickly, the first few bits were barren and had very little on them about the villain but his medical documents proved to be very useful.

On it most of the details of whatever procedure he underwent were scribbled out in bright green and purple markers, under the mess of colours was almost illegible writing read:

"Lets keep this between us, yeah? Patient confidentiality and all that! Wouldn't want anything to happen to poor baby Amy right?" The rest of scribbles were classic Joker babble, laughing and unreadable jokes. It's obvious that Joker wanted to hide something and the millionaire thinks he knows what it was.

he checked his watch and quickly made his way out of the building, not wanting to be late. As he neared Wayne Tower everything he had learnt about the man ran through his head, he hoped his conclusions of the Jokers secret were correct as he grappled his way into the roof, finding the Madman facing away from him and towards to night sky.

he seemed calm as he stared out to the roofs of the other skyscrapers by the could easily be putting up a front to get the bats guard down, but something makes Bruce doubt that. The man wore dark clothes that were very out of character and his signature grin was nowhere to be seen.

_"Hello batsy..."_


End file.
